Until the End of Time
by DeangirlSam1212
Summary: I think I am going to turn this into a multiple drabbles fic. Nothing smutty though, It's only rated as it is because it's wincest.


QuietDrive is my most favorite band EVER! This is also my favorite song ever, it's called Until the End. Like I told you best ever and I hope you love it. Feedback is awesome, and very much appreciated.

Until the End

When I am gone,

I hope that you'll stay.

Keep me in close in memory.

You can move on,

With you're promise of new.

I'll be right here waiting for you.

Dean held back the tears that Sam's unforgiving anger brought barreling into his very heart. It wrenched and twisted within him. He pleaded desperately with his eyes, willing him to understand, but it was vain and he knew that. This wasn't something that Sam would just give up on. No chance, because that's just how Sam is.

"Please, Sam-," Dean couldn't find any sympathy in the younger man's gaze. Dismay, and chagrin were the only emotions that he could squeeze out of this stubborn man.

"You never loved me, did you?" Sam icily spat.

"You wouldn't ever put me through this type of torture, if you did. How could you do this to me?" Tears were spilling rapidly from his eyes, his questions and accusations stabbing Dean within his gut with each thrust.

"You think you've saved me? Oh, how wrong can you be?" Sam glared, as he circled his older brother, who only stood there and took the blows. Knowing that Sam needed to let it all out, and that he probably deserved it anyway.

"If anything, you've killed me all over again. Except this time, you're leaving me to suffer within my own personal Hell." His growl crept along the base of Dean's spine, and he shivered at the touch.

"You will be fine, Sam. When it's all over, I know that you'll be fine. You were always the strongest of us-" Sam interrupted him with a blow to his face, and he stumbled to the ground, looking back up at his younger brother with shock.

"How could you think so little of yourself, Dean? You are the only thing that holds this family together. I need you Dean." Sam's voice subtly softened, Dean mentally sighed in relief, as Sam begun to cool down.

"That's just the point, I need family, Sammy. Dad's gone, you're all I have. If you're gone then… there is nothing left for me to come home to. But, you, you can have a new life. Start a real family with a wife and kids. Something you could never have with me."

Grief singed his words deeply, at the fact that Dean would never be able to give Sam what he'd always dreamed of having: normal.

"I don't need that stuff, Dean. I need you." Sam shook his head and receded towards the door, saying "You don't love me, you probably enjoy seeing me in this much pain. And the deal was probably just some way to escape me."

And right before he reached the door, Dean rushed forward and grasped his shoulder, tightly.

"The problem was just the opposite, Sammy. The problem was I loved you too much, and I could never let you go."

Dean then released his shoulder, and without another word, Sam left.

Don't forget me my love,

My love.

I won't forget you, my love,

My love.

Dean was asleep by the time Sam got back. He'd just drove around town, letting himself cool off, before he came back for the second round.

But now, looking at Dean's sleeping form, he realized how fragile his older brother really is. He wonders why he tortures himself like that. All the self loathing, and how he speaks about the deal as it's all he deserves. Even though, the truth is far from it.

At the sight of how broken his older brother really is, all the anger dissipated and what replaced it was the deepest love that he'd ever felt with anyone, not even Jessica.

Sam found that his feet had taken him to the edge of the bed, bringing his hand up to caress the soft skin of his brother's cheek. He then crawled under the covers and encompassed Dean in his embrace. Dean began to stir as he woke.

"Sammy?" He mumbled.

Sam hushed with a finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I'm so sorry."

He pressed his face into the cloth of Dean's shirt, smelling the old motel soap and gunpowder that always seemed to cling to him.

God, he was going to miss this.

To the end,

Of the world and back.

Until the end of time,

No one can stop me if they tried.

The darkest days,

The darkest nights.

I won't stop until the day I die.

Until the end,

Of the world,

My love.

Until the end,

Of time.

Dean hadn't expected Sam to come back as soon as he did, hell he didn't even expect him to be back until tomorrow at least. Much less crawl into the bed with him, curling his arms oh, so protectively around him, without as much as a whiff of alcohol on him.

Apologetic whispers escaped from his little brother's mouth. Telling Dean about how much he loved him and how sorry he was, and that he never deserved a man as loving, and selfless as he was. How he was sorry for all the fighting they had done earlier, explaining that he had only panicked, and that he just couldn't lose him. That Dean was vital for his survival, and Sam would never survive without the sound of his heartbeat beating without cease inside his chest, where he could lay his head upon at anytime and hear it whenever he needs reassuring.

And Dean let him rattle on, knowing that Sam needed this, that this is just what Sam does to deal. He lets him on, even though with each word he speaks it picks at the little chinks in his armor, breaking him just a little more.

Eternity is,

So beautifully cold,

I wonder if angels ever feel old.

I'm lost in your eyes,

I'm stranded at sea, you know you everything to me.

Sam gazes down at the back of Dean's head. He knows he is babbling, and that he's hurting Dean with every word he say. He can see it in every flinch that Dean tries to suppress, but he couldn't find the strength to stop. It soothed him to finally let everything out, and he didn't want to let this rare moment of release stop, no matter what got hurt in the process.

The moon gently filtered in through the curtains, encircling Dean in its clutches.

Dean glowed in the weak moonlight, looking almost angelic, and Sam was afraid to touch him, as he was sure it would shatter this perfect picture that God sat in front of him.

He looked so innocent, so beautiful, only the look of wisdom and exhaustion in his eyes betrayed the internal feels of a beaten man who just wants a way out of the life that seemed to be so cruelly set out in front of him.

Sam then he realized that he had stopped speaking, and Dean had begun to relax a little.

Sam paused for a few moments, just staring at his older brother, as if trying to find his way back through a maze of thoughts that Dean knew to be there.

"Dean," Sam whispered, turning the older man over with a single twist of his arm.

Even though Dean was now turned towards him, he still refused eye contact. His head bowed and staring at the design on the blanket. It was in shame, he was sure.

"Look at me," Sam pleaded. Dean went on as if he had never spoken.

"Dean please look at me." As if he could hear the guilt and grief in his mind, which he probably could, Dean quickly then glanced up at him through his luscious black eyelashes. Sam stared into those dazzling green eyes, he saw beauty, pain, and sorrow. It was wisdom and grief and that was all. It just made Sam wish that he could be the one to put happiness in there instead. And that Dean would be around long enough for him to try.

Sam bent down and pressed his lips gently to Dean's, before pulling back and murmuring

"I love you." And for a moment, Sam felt sea sick with all the love he possessed for this man.

Don't forget me my love,

My love.

I won't forget you my love,

My love.

To the end of the world and back.

Until the end of time,

Don't be afraid,

When everything fades to grey.

They had pulled up on the side of some mystery road, somewhere between Bobby's and their last hunt. Dean had pulled the car over, because Sam, as usual, made one false slip of his tongue and created yet another one of their endless arguments.

At the moment, silence embraced them, the tension that hung in the empty air suffocating them until, at last, Dean spoke up.

"You know, I would never wish for this," he said, his voice broken with exhaustion.

"I know you think that this is just another easy way to escape for me. An easy way to free myself of this life. And you think that you hadn't been enough to make me stay."

Dean paused for a moment, letting the words sink in, and taking in Sam's look of confusion, and surprise at this sudden turn of mood.

"But, the truth is so far from that, Sam. I would fight all the demons of the world, go into combat with Lucifer with only a pocket knife for a weapon. I would endure all the pain and suffering in the world, just to keep what we have here. But, they took the one thing I wouldn't do, above all the others. Out of the millions of things I would do they took the single one that holds me back. It is true, I would do anything to keep what we have, except at the expense of you."

Sam opened his mouth to form words, but he seemed to find none so he remained speechless, closing his gaping jaw and simply gazing the other way, unable to meet Dean's eyes. Silence closed in over them once more, though this time the tension had melted and was now replaced with heavy grief. It seemed to way a ton upon Sam's shoulders and he was surprised he was still standing. Sam was so bent on struggling not to give up, not to give into the welcoming darkness that had always crowded his mind lately, that he almost did not hear when Dean spoke again.

"Just promise me one this, Sammy." Their eyes lifted, and locked with eachother for longer then it had since the deal was made. Sam was surprised by the following sentence, bemused at why Dean need say so in the first place.

"Don't forget me," he said, his gaze filled with sadness as he offered Sam a small smile.

"I want your children to know who I was. I do not want to be forgotten." Then, without waiting for a reply, Dean slid of from the hood of the Impala and began to trot off into the woods.

"Dean, wait!" Sam called after him.

"Where are you going?" Fear clawed at the edges of his words, for it belonged to the worry of Dean running off somewhere, to where he was sure he would never see him again.

"I'm taking a walk," he howled back, without so much as a glance in his direction.

He was about to go after him, fetch him back to the car, and demand he drive them to the nearest motel for a days worth of rest and time to think. But, there seemed to be a vice grip on his feet, chaining him to the subtly damp ground. Sam didn't know how, but he knew that Dean would come back, he knew that he wouldn't just leave him there, Dean would never do that to him. He would tear himself apart before Dean's time would even be up. No, Dean would come back, and here he would wait for him.

Besides, where would he run?

No, don't,

Be afraid.

I need all your love,

I need all your pain.

Don't forget me my love,

My love.

I won't forget you no my love,

My love.

To the end of the world,

And back.

Until the end of time,

No one can stop me if they tried.

The darkest days,

The darkest nights.

I won't stop until the day I die.

To the end of the world,

My love.

To the end of time.

Sam sat cradling Dean's limp body to his chest. Blood staining his cloths to ruins, but he couldn't bring himself to care. A subtle heartbeat pulsed beneath his palm. He knew he should be running, calling for help, but he also knew that Dean would not live through the next five minutes. After all these months his conscience had finally broken through the insanity that bubbled inside his head. And through it he knew that Dean was still somewhat aware, deep in his mind. Sam wanted Dean's last moments to be filled with the peace, and love. Something he could hold onto when he arrived at wherever in which he was going. So, if he remembered anything, he would remember this.

Until Sam saves him that is.

But right now, all that Sam could find the power to do was keep Dean in comfort as he took his last breath, and pray that someday, and someday soon, they would meet again.

But, until then may all Hell break loose.

Until the end of the world,

My love,

My love.

Until the end of the world,

My love,

My love.

And if any of you guys have been to the WB website and have seen the for suggestions for the shows, can you please verify what that is for because if it's for the reason I'm hoping for then I'd very much like to use it.


End file.
